


Of Costumes and Scary Movies

by Johandroid



Series: Thominho Week 2016 [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Day Six - Holiday AU, M/M, Thominho Week 2016, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY THOMINHO WEEK 2016!<br/>DAY SIX - HOLIDAY AU</p><p>Long story short, Minho and Thomas attend a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Costumes and Scary Movies

"Minhooooooo!"

The Asian sighed at the whiney call from his boyfriend, who was having trouble with deciding on a Halloween costume. Minho had already decided on the first of November _last year_ that he'd be a vampire, and so that's how he was dressed now.

He wore a cape that Thomas' mother had generously made for him, an old suit borrowed from his own father, and he'd taken _so_ much pleasure in ordering vampire teeth from an online site. 

He thought tonight would be great and he couldn't wait for the party. 

 _If_ they ever got there.

"Minhooo, I need help!" came his boyfriend's needy voice from upstairs. Under any circumstances other than in bed, the voice Thomas was using really got on Minho's nerves.

"Babe, just go with the zombie-wizard costume!" Minho called.

"No!" came Thomas' response. "I really don't think it's cute enough!" 

Minho face-palmed. "Thomas, Halloween isn't supposed to be _cute,_ it's supposed to be scary!"

"But I wanna be cute too!" 

Minho sighed and walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

There stood Thomas, with the cutest little pout on his face. Thrown on the bed were about thirteen different Halloween costumes. 

Minho counted them and then frowned. "I thought you said you got fourteen?"

Thomas' face immediately went red. "Y-Yeah, I did, but... I-I don't know if..."

"Lemme see the costume," Minho said, moving a were-wolf costume aside so he could sit on the bed.

Thomas hesitated before moving towards the wardrobe and taking out a costume.

He had a black onesie in one hand, which confused Minho, but in the other, there were cat ears and an attachable tail.

_Oh yes.._

"You're wearing that," Minho said bluntly, trying not to show how much he wanted to see Thomas in the costume.

Thomas smiled brightly. He'd hidden it because he wasn't sure how Minho would react to it.

"To make it scary, do you think you can do bloody makeup on my face?" Thomas asked. 

Minho nodded. "You bet, now get changed, I'll be downstairs."

—•—

Once downstairs, Minho put the Halloween cupcakes he and Thomas had made in a box, wrapped up in purple wrapping paper. He knew Thomas' sister, Teresa would appreciate it. She was organising the Halloween party.

"Minho?" 

Minho turned around and by the kitchen door, he was Thomas in his costume.

" _Oh sweet lord, I was wrong to doubt you,"_ Minho whispered under his breath.

"Whaddya think?" Thomas said, giving his boyfriend a little twirl.

Everything was perfect, the ears, the tail, he'd even gone and put in the top half of some spare vampire teeth Minho had. Thomas made the perfect black cat.

"You look amazing babe," Minho said with an evil expression. "Lemme give ya some whiskers, a black nose and some blood pouring from you mouth."

"M'kay," Thomas said and waited while Minho drew on his face with a red and black sharpie.*

"There we go, now you're a perfect cat!" Minho grinned, proud of his sharpie work.

Thomas smiled and hugged Minho. "Thanks! Now we can go, right?"

Minho nodded. "Yep, let's go! Don't forget the cupcakes."

—•— 

The doorbell ring thrice and Teresa, dressed as a zombie, made her way towards the entrance. 

"I'll get it!" she called out to everyone present at the party.

She opened the door and there stood a vampire with great hair, and a black cat.

"Hey!" Teresa greeted hugging her brother and then his boyfriend before letting them in. "You guys look amazing!"

"Thanks," Minho said. "You wouldn't believe how long it took Thomas to get ready."

"I've lived with him for years," Teresa sighed. "Trust me, I know how long the diva takes."

"Guys, I'm right here!" Thomas exclaimed, scrunching his nose.

"Okay, so put whatever you brought on the table and just go on in to the sitting room!" Teresa said excitedly, clapping her hands. "You guys were the last to arrive so we can put on the movie!"

Minho put the box of cupcakes on the table and then entered the sitting room with Thomas.

Frypan, Newt, Alby, Brenda and Gally were waiting for them.

Frypan had a white sheet over himself, which made Minho assume that he was a ghost. He really didn't expect any less from him.

Newt's face was painted red, he had fangs in his mouth and black horns on his head, making Minho assume he was a devil, or Satan or something..

Alby was dressed normally, except he had fur poking out of the ends of his shirt and trousers. He also had furry gloves, which made him look kinda like a werewolf.

Brenda had horrific makeup of her face making her look as dead as possible. She wore a wedding dress that she'd wrecked with scissors, so Thomas just assumed that she was a dead bride.

Gally was horrifying as he was in Minho's opinion, but he'd decided to dress up anyway. He had his skin painted a dead-green while he wore ragged clothes. So he was basically a cheap Frankenstein.

"Hey Dracula and Kitty-cat!" Frypan called out from under his white sheet. 

"Frypan, very creative, as usual," Thomas chuckled, remembering Frypan using the exact same sheet for his costume last year.

"Thanks, Kitty-cat," Fry winked at Thomas. 

"So, we were thinking of watching the Conjouring, sound good?" Newt said to Minho and Thomas.

"Yeah, that's fine," Thomas said cheerfully, having seen it before. 

Minho groaned. He _hadn't_ seen it before because he _hated_ horror films.

—•—

Everyone was snuggled on the sofa.

Brenda in Teresa's arms, Newt in Alby's arms, Thomas in Minho's arms and Gally eating a cupcake on the edge of Newt and Alby's sofa (same Gally lol), though he wasn't really bothered by it.

When a jumpscare happened, Brenda and Minho screamed, making everyone in the room laugh. Thomas was near tears because of Minho.

"Shut the hell up, brat," Minho mumbled, trying to recover from his mini-heart attack.

"Hahaha, ohh poor Minho," Thomas giggled.

Minho _hated_ horror films so goddamn much and yet everyone insisted on watching the fucking Conjouring just because it was Halloween.

Another annoying thing was the fact that _before_ a jumpscare happened, Thomas always gave Minho this evil Kitty grin because he knew when the jumpscares happened, because he frequently watched horror films. Minho reckoned he was a masochist.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Thomas announced in the middle of the film, getting up.

It was a bout five seconds before Minho got up too.

"Where are ya going, Min?" Frypan asked. 

Minho just winked.

Frypan grinned. "Aww, get it!"

Minho waited for a second or two outside the bathroom before opening the door.

Thomas gasped, looking at who opened the door before signing.

"You scared me!" he said, before turning back to the mirror and continuing to fic the cat ears.

Minho walked in and closed the door behind him. Thomas raised his eyebrows before understanding Minho's motive.

"Ya know, I'm not gonna make out with you while, together we're basically wearing one and a half vampire teeth," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What if.." Minho backed Thomas against one of the bathroom walls before taking his own vampire teeth out. "We take them out."

Thomas took out half the vampire teeth he had.

There was a moment of silence, and within which the two boys gazed at each other with lust.

"Ah, fuck it," Thomas muttered before crashing his lips against Minho's. 

Thomas instinctively ran his fingers through Minho's hair as their tongues battled for dominance. The fight between their tongues was always fun, even though they both knew that Minho won those battles, but that honestly didn't bother Thomas in the slightest.

Minho lightly nipped Thomas' bottom lip playfully, enjoying the gasp it emitted from Thomas. Right then, Minho's large hands that were gripping Thomas' hips started to move down and grab a handful of Thomas' ass, a thing Minho truly treasured.

"Minho!" Thomas scolded, though he didn't really mind. "Don't be naughty!"

Minho chuckled, moving his face to Thomas' neck, to nip, suck, lick and kiss every patch of skin he could find.

"Me? Naughty?" he murmured, sucking a dark mark. "Who's the one who chose to wear a cat costume to tease me with? Doesn't that strike _you_  as naughty?"

Thomas blushed, reacting to Minho's treatment. "I-..I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mm," Minho nipped and licked at the new bruise. "I think you do."

Thomas said nothing, he just whined and arched his neck, giving Minho more space.

"Whaddya say, naughty kitty?" Minho whispered hotly against Thomas' ear. "Wanna go play?"

The bathroom door slammed open, making both Thomas and Minho freeze.

"I told y'all Minho was gonna go get it!" Frypan called out.

Alby, Teresa, Newt, Gally, Frypan and Brenda were _all_ outside the bathroom door, staring at the _situation_ Minho and Thomas were in in front of them.

"Brenda was worried you guys were dead, but I guess she can see there ain't nothing wrong," Alby sniggered.

Newt shook his head chuckling. "I'm gonna go back to the movie, c'mon Alby."

Everyone went back to the sitting room to finish the film.

Gally took one last glance at the couple. "You couldn't wait until the _end_ of the film?" he asked, before walking back.

The couple were silent for a second before Thomas whispered, "I _really_ hope they didn't hear that."

Minho laughed and began to attack Thomas' neck.

"Hey!" Thomas pushed Minho back. "Are you seriously going to continue?!"

Minho paused. "Do you want me to stop?"

Thomas was silent for a second before he frantically shook his head.

—•—

Let's just say that the end of the horror movie the others were watching, featured sounds that came from the bathroom, and that really ruined the film.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> (* yeah, if you noticed the little star I put down, I just wanna say DONT DRAW ON YOUR FACE WITH A SHARPIE, KT TAKES A MILLION YEARS TO GET OFF, I LEARNED THE HARD WAY)


End file.
